YoH and His Many Lovers
by luchia 11
Summary: Yoh cheats on Anna with... WITH HOW MANY WOMEN!
1. Chapter 1

Shaman king – Yoh And His Many Lovers

Shaman king – Yoh And His Many Lovers

"Yoh, why do we always have to sneak around, why can't we let the world know about our love" Kanna asked Yoh. It was becoming a routine for Kanna to rant every time they lay in each other's arms. "Kanna, I wish I could change things so that we could be together, so the world would see our love, but I can't." "Yoh, you're full of sht, if you really loved me you wouldn't give a damn what Anna or anyone else think. As a matter of fact, just go, go back to her and when you're ready to be with ME THAN COME SEE ME!"

Kanna was getting fed up with Yoh and his "I can't leave Anna" crap. And in the back of her mind, she knew she wasn't the only girl besides Anna in his life. But as long as Anna was out the picture, she could deal with being number 2, or 3.

While Yoh was walking home he noticed a bit of Kanna's lipstick on his sleeve. "Oh no, Anna can't see this" he said to himself. He took his shirt off and tossed it in a near by trashcan. "Damn, there is no stores open this late, what can I say happened to my shirt…. Congrats Yoh, you did it again. Now Anna will know you're cheating for sure"

As Yoh walked into the house, he noticed the lights were off. Good he thought. Anna is sleeping. Before his foot could hit the first step, the light flicked on. "Going to bed so soon are we? And without saying goodnight" Anna said to Yoh, with an evil look in her eyes. "Ohh, An…Ann…Anna, hey! You're up late. I, I didn't want to wake you, I knew you'd be sleep." "Cut the bullsht Yoh!" Anna yelled "Where were you? WHO WERE YOU WITH?? TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR IT'S YOUR ASS?!" Anna demanded of Yoh. "Anna, I told you" Yoh begin to stutter. "I, I was with Trey, yeah, we were out hanging. You know, a guys thing. Now come give me a kiss" As Yoh got closer Anna could smell the liquor on his breathe. "Yoh, since when did Trey drink liquor, and where the hell is your shirt? Did SHE rip it off ?" Anna was boiling hot and stormed upstairs to pack Yoh's clothes.

"DAMN!" Yoh yelled to himself while running up the stairs after Anna. "Anna, please, listen to me " Yoh begin as he grabbed Anna by the waist from behind. " Whatever you're thinking; It's not true. I couldn't picture myself, let alone even try to be with another woman. I'm happy with you, and you're the one I love. Now listen, I drank a bit and spilled some liquor on my shirt. I didn't want to come home reeking of that sht so I threw my shirt away. You have to trust me, baby, because you're the only one for me."

Anna's eyes softened as she listened to Yoh's sweet words and her anger melted away. Although he made her so mad at times; She knew Yoh really loved her and that she was the only woman in his life. She even laughed a bit at her self for overreacting.

"I love you Yoh, and I'm sorry that I accused you." Anna turned to Yoh with a sparkle in her eyes. "Yoh, I was going to wait to surprise you, but I know now is the best time." Anna smiled softly and continued to speak. "Yoh…

This is the first Chappy, I hope you all liked. There will be many, many more to come. Please review!! Thanxoxoxo

Luchia11 ;3


	2. Chapter 2

Yoh and his many lovers - Chapter 2

**Yoh and his many lovers - Chapter 2**

Yoh lay in bed thinking about what Anna said. He couldn't get a wink of sleep and he knew it was time he changed his ways. He loved Anna, but loved all beautiful women. His motto has always been "So many beautiful women, how can I choose just 1?"

Anna rolled over to her side to see Yoh wide awoke. "Can't sleep?" She asked him. "No, I guess I'm just so excited about the news Anna." Anna kissed his cheek. "It'll be alright, because we love each other and we have each other. Yoh, this is a good thing." Anna barely got the last few words out before she drifted back to sleep.

"Amidamaru, I don't know what to do about this. How could Anna tell me something like this now?" Yoh said while walking downtown. He was angry, he was sad, happy but most of all angry. He was young, and having a lot of fun in his life. "Well, Yoh, maybe it's time for a turnaround, Anna is a good woman, and probably the best you'll find."

"Yeah, yeah, maybe you're right. As a matter of fact Amidamaru, I know you're right. And I'm going to start doing right by Anna starting nowWoww! Yoh couldn't even finish his sentence before he saw Elly walking pass in her sexy short skirt, And she looked HOT!

"Amidamaru, we'll finish this conversation in a bit, I have to tell Elly, about something okay, see ya" Yoh strutted away. "Elly, I see you're looking beautiful as ever." Yoh flashed her a smile and a wink. " Oh Yoh, I bet you tell all the girls that. What makes me more beautiful than all the many women that want the chance to be with Yoh Asakura?". Elly said to Yoh with a huge kool-aid grin on her face. She loved the attention she was receiving. "Why don't we take a walk Elly, and I'll tell you how special and beautiful to me you really are." Yoh said as he gave her a slap on her butt. He turned his head just in time to notice Amidamaru shaking his.

"Yoh is really going to have some explaining to do". Amidamaru thought. "Anna doesn't deserve this, to have Yoh out here running around with all these different woman." This was one time Amidamaru couldn't hide his anger with Yoh. He said he would stop, but he knew Yoh would never stop messing around on Anna with many different women. And Anna should know. But should he be the one to tell her?

"Ohh Yoh, your amazing" Elly was screaming to Yoh. "And this is all for you baby" he coolly said back. Women just loved Yoh, it didn't matter what he said. Or whom else he's been with. They loved him still.

"Yoh…" Elly begin while rubbing on Yoh's sweaty chest. "I, I think I'm falling for you" She said the words so fast Yoh could barely understand them. " Elly, I like you too, you're a really nice girl, but let's not move this too fast, okay." Yoh had gotten use to woman saying they loved him after they experienced his "love." "But, I can feel a connection, don't you feel it? I can feel it when I look into your eyes. I can feel it when you hold me. And besides, you said I was the most beautiful woman you've ever seen. Doesn't that mean anything?" Elly asked becoming frustrated. She heard about Yoh's ways with women, but she knew he wouldn't be that way to her. No, his going to fall in love with her, and if she have to sabotage the one he had with Anna, she'd do it.

"I'll call you okay" Yoh said to Elly as he walked out her door. Man she was pathetic. She was a pretty girl and all, but how could she think she loved him. She didn't know him. That's what Yoh experienced with most of the woman he had, and it got old quick. As he was thinking about the situation, Anna popped into his head. "Anna, I just can't believe it, you're pregnant" Yoh held his head in shame. If nothing else it was time for him to do right by her and their unborn baby.

"Oh gosh…" Elly begin while turning on the shower. " I'm so in love with Yoh and I don't know why it took me so long to realize it. He is the man of my dreams, my knight in shining armor. But that btch Anna has to be in the way. Anna… you've had your time. Now it's mine." Elly smiled as she begin to devise her plan to destroy Anna. "Oh Ms. Anna, Yoh is mine now…I'll see you in hell btch" She laughed a devilish laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so happy for you

**Yoh And his Many Lovers – Chapter 3**

"I'm so happy for you!" Tammy said after hearing the news that Anna was pregnant. "Now, are you really happy for me Tammy, I can't hear it in your voice?" Anna shot back at Tammy. Yeah, Tammy would be happy alright, happy to have Yoh.

"I want a boy, but I'd like a girl too. I think Yoh wants a girl, I bet he'll spoil her. What would we name her, hmm, how about Annyoh. That's so cute!. But what if we had a boy, hmmm can't think of a name for a boy…" Anna went on and on until they heard the door open.

"Yoh!" Anna and Tammy said in unison. Anna turned to Tammy, "Happy to see MY man I see." Yoh walked over to Anna and kissed her, than rubbed her stomach. "How's my baby doing in there" Anna Giggled "Just fine, waiting on you." She said as she shot Tammy a look of disgust. "Oh, hey Tammy" Yoh said as a second thought. "Hello Yoh, well, I don't want to be a third, well fourth wheel I mean. So I guess I'll be going." Tammy said while walking to the door. She stood there for a minute hoping someone would say, "Don't be ridiculous, stay for dinner" She'd even accept "You can stay, I need someone to clean the dishes after dinner." from Anna. But all she heard was the laughter and joy coming from Yoh and Anna. She left closing the door behind her as a tear eased down her face.

"Hurry up with dinner Morty" Anna yelled out. "Almost done Anna, just getting the drinks" Morty said, trying to do too many things at once. "Are you trying to starve me? Huh, is that how you're tying to get rid of me! You know I'm eating for two you twerp!" Anna yelled back at Morty.

"Anna I don't think it's good for the baby when you're yelling like that. Maybe it hurts the baby ears." Yoh said to Anna. "Yeah, you're right sweetie." Anna said as she sat down for dinner.

"Wow Morty, you really outdid yourself this time!! And I'm starving" Trey said as drool came from his mouth watching Morty bring the food to the table. "Trey, I don't remember inviting you for dinner, so why don't you leave. And besides, there has to be enough food for me and my baby." "Oh Anna, there's plenty of food, besides you won't be eating that much I'm sure." Yoh said to Anna as he rubbed her still flat belly. "Well everybody, let's eat!" Morty said as everyone dug in.

"Aren't we just one big happy family" Elly said as she watched them from outside the window. Yoh, Amidamaru, Morty, Trey, Cory, Pilika, Rio, Tokagero. It was a perfect picture. And she could picture herself sitting next to Yoh. Holding his hand. Wiping the fallen food of the sides of his mouth. Yes, she could picture it. But she won't have to just picture it for long. "Time to ruin your life, Ms. Anna" Elly said, full of sarcasm, while walking to the front door.

"Riiinnnnggg", "Riinngg" "Ring,ring,ring,ring" "Who the hell is that ringing the doorbell like they've lost their mind." Anna yelled as she got up from the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna looked through the peephole but couldn't make out the face, so she opened the door anyway. "This better be good" she said. Elly stood on the other side of the door, hand on her hips with a smirk on her face. "Hello MS. Anna" Elly said, putting emphasis on "Ms." "Elly, why are you here? What do you want?" Anna was confused, why was Elly at her door?

"Anna, I really don't mean to disturb you, but I saw Yoh's shirt on the ground last night, I thought I'd bring it back to him." Elly said handing Anna Yoh's wrinkled up shirt. "Elly, how did you know this was Yoh's shirt?" Anna questioned. Elly smiled and turned to walk away then stopped in her tracks and said over her shoulder. "He dropped it after he left my place." Elly said, full of herself and continued to walk.

Anna stood in the doorway watching Elly walk away. Her words hadn't registered immediately. Before Elly was out of her sight, she dropped the shirt and ran after her screaming. Elly turned to see Anna closing in on her so she ran a bit. "Just a bit further" she thought.

"Where is Anna" Yoh asked as he saw the front door wide open. "Hmm this is strange, hey you guys I'm going to go see where Anna went." Yoh called in the other room. Everyone was so busy gorging they didn't hear Yoh, or him leave out.

"Anna? Annnnaaaaa?" Yoh called out. He tripped and nearly fall before he caught his balance. He looked down and saw something white. A shirt. He picked he up. "Oh no…. Ohhh no" he thought. Who could have brought his shirt here. Who saw him trash the shirt last night? He dropped the shirt and began to run.

Elly stopped running when she felt she was far enough from the house. " Anna…" Elly begin to speak slowly. "I'd prefer not to kill you. I really would have preferred to kick you ass really good and send you on your way. But you see, Yoh is mine, yes, YOH ASAKURA is MINE!" Elly said full of rage "Now you DIE!"

"Elly, NO!" Yoh screamed. "Honey, stay out of this. I can handle this btch" Elly said "Elly, I'm sorry, for what ever I did wrong to upset you. I don't want to hurt you. But if you lay a single finger on Anna, I will destroy you." Yoh said, becoming angry.

"Yoh, please stay out of this, please. I don't want to see you get hurt. GO BACK HOME!" Elly screamed to Yoh, worried for his safety. "Elly, I'm not going anyway, but you are!" Yoh said as he pulled out his sword.

"Yes, go back home Yoh." Sharon said to Yoh walking out the shadows. "Yeah, Yoh, you wouldn't want to get hurt, now would you" Lily said, walking from the opposite side.

"Now, Anna, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way…" Elly begin. "Ready girls?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Amidamaru, in to the sword

"Amidamaru, in to the sword!" Yoh yelled out "Ready when you are." Amidamaru said back. He was beginning to lose faith in Yoh and his reasons for wanting to be Shaman king. How could he have power over the world when he couldn't even do right by Anna?

Yoh walked over to Elly and as he got closer he knew this was all his doing so he dropped his sword. "I can't fight you Elly, but I can't let you hurt Anna, just leave, please." Yoh pleaded with Elly. Who was he to fight back? After all, he was the cause of her hurt, and now Anna's as well. "Well if you won't fight, I will!" Elly was angry and humiliated. Yoh wasn't going to leave Anna for her, and now she just looked like a fool as Trey, Morty and everyone else walked to where they stood.

"I hate you Yoh, I hate you!!" Elly screamed as tears steamed her face. "I HATE YOU!" She punched Yoh, slapped him in the face, and kicked him, yet she still didn't feel better. Instead of fighting back, Yoh just stood there, and took the abuse he knew he deserved. Everyone looked on in awe. Expect for Anna, who sat on the ground drowning in a pool of hurt and confusion.

"Elly, let's go, you can do better than this!" Sharon said. She tugged Elly along as the rest of the Lily Five followed closely behind.

"Anna…" Yoh called out while running to Anna's side. "Are you okay? I'm sorry things went that way. Can we go home and talk about this?" Before Anna could answer back his Oracle bell went off and Rio started talking. "Our next fight is tomorrow at noon, against a team called… the Soul Reapers? That's going to be fun." Rio said as he and the others begin to walk back to the house, leaving Anna and Yoh alone.

"I, I just, I don't understand." Anna didn't want to cry, no, she was too strong to cry. She was too strong to be weak. She stood up and brushed her self off. "Hmm, guess I wasn't what you wanted after all Yoh, after tonight, I'll be going." Anna said as she began to walk back to the house. Yoh dropped to his knee's helplessly, he hadn't physically fought, but he had already been defeated and he was losing the best thing he'd ever had…Anna.

There was no way he could make this right… no, not by lying. He had to tell Anna the truth and if she still left, well then, he deserved to be alone. Anna on the other hand didn't deserve any of this. He walked to the house ready for whatever outcome was to emerge from this. Ready to tell Anna the truth about everything. Yes, it was time Yoh made things right. Time for him to be a better man.

He walked in the room where Anna was sitting and began. "Anna, I know how it looks. And I know it looks really bad. But I can explain…


	6. Chapter 6

"In the left corner we have Anna, and in the right corner we having cheating, lying Yoh

**Yoh and his many lovers Chapter 6**

"In the left corner we have Anna, and in the right corner we have cheating, lying Yoh!" Tokagero yelled at the top of his lungs as he and everyone else overheard Yoh and Anna arguing upstairs. Everyone joked on the situation, but they all knew it was serious. "You all should just grow up, I feel really sad for Anna" Morty said, it was hurting him to see Anna and Yoh going through this. He always thought they were such a wonderful, happy couple. "Morty, don't be sad, Yoh brought this on himself and if Anna leaves, well, than he'll be getting just what he deserves."

Upstairs Yoh pleaded his heart out to Anna, for the first time in their relationship he really thought there was a possibility of him loosing Anna. How could he go on without her? Everything in his life would be meaningless if he didn't have Anna to share it all with. And their unborn child, no, he had to be there for them. He was willing to do whatever it took to make things right, whatever it took.

"The next time you see me Yoh, OUR child will be old enough to hate you too" were the last words of Anna as she walked out the door. Stunned, everyone could only watch with their mouths hung up. No one could believe this, Anna was really leaving. No she couldn't be, this has to be some elaborate joke. They all heard Yoh rumbling down stairs running out the door after Anna. "Waitttttttttttttt, Please, Anna Wait!!" As soon as Yoh hit the door, Anna was gone. "NO, THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!" Everyone backed up, they knew Yoh really needed some space, and no one wanted to be in the way of his rage. "I got to find her." Yoh said to himself as he stormed out the door.

"Wow!" Morty exclaimed No one could believe this was happening. "Yeah, wow is right." Rio said. "And the worst part is we have a tournament less than 12 hours away." "Rio, how could you be some nonchalant, with everything that's going on all you care about is some damn tournament? Well if that's the case, you better be prepared to be disqualified because Yoh is more worried about getting Anna back." Tammy said, with a bit of glee. A part of her was sad to see all of this going on, but the other part was happy she was there to witness it.

"I gotta go clear my head, this is all too much for one day" Trey said as he walked out the wide open door. As he walked to the back of the house he noticed a figure, than the figure disappeared. "What the…." Trey said as he began to back up, never taking his eyes of the place the figure just stood. "Is someone watching us? What the hell is going on?" Trey said out loud. He knew Yoh brought drama to the house, but someone spying on them, that's a different story. He went back to the house to inform everyone of this but as he got to the door he noticed every one had departed from the living room. Trey did a complete check of the house and than locked all doors and windows. "I guess I'll tell them all tomorrow" he said and he went to get some rest.

"Rise and shine!" Rio said in a sing-song voice. "3 hours until battle, time to get prepared" Rio said as he headed down stairs for breakfast. "Rio, you seem so excited, but have you even thought that Yoh might not show up?" Marty said she he walked out the bathroom. "Rio, I don't want to spoil it for you or anything, but it didn't look as if Yoh planed on being back in time for the tournament." "Ah don't worry about it kiddo, I know Yoh, he'll be there." Rio said back.


	7. Chapter 7

Yoh And His Many Lovers - Chapter 7

Anna walked aimlessly, without destination. Destination, ha as if she had some place to go. She continued to replay the graphic scene in her head. It was now like a movie. And she was the naive character that believed fairy tales were real. What a fool! She came to a bench and sat down. What would come of life now? How could she go back to her family? She left in such a haste to be with Yoh she'd be too ashamed to go back and tell me the truth. Anna grew angry. This wasn't like her. She was strong. And when things didn't go according to plans, she changed them. "And now was a time for change" she said out loud as she stood from the bench. She begin to feel better as she looked down at her stomach. She had too much to live for to let Yoh ruin it. She was ready to start her new life, one that didn't include Yoh.

Tracking Yoh was quite the game. He laughed to himself. But now he grew bored with watching things play out. It was time to take action. Time for Yoh's demise. He could care less of the chaos that was brewing, he had bigger plans. Plans that's been in the making for thousands of years. He thought to himself as he watched everyone one in the house. They were oblivious to his presence, just as he planned. He could take them out now, one by one. But what fun was that? No, now wasn't the time. "Enjoy your lives, my friends, for time is running short.." He said , than shot away.

"YOH, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Rio yelled as they stood at the sign in for the battle. "Calm down, you're making a scene" Pilika said and shushed Rio. "I can't believe this. I didn't come all this way to be forfeited on account of Yoh's f*ck up!!" Rio screamed to the top of his lungs. "Well if Yoh not showing up doesn't get us forfeited, your annoying voice will." Trey said while walking from the sign in desk. He was never one for drama, especially drama like this. Was winning the battle even worth it if this is what he had to go through? He didn't even know if he considered Yoh a friend anymore. Why should he associate himself with someone whose life was so f*cked up. He didn't want that rubbing off on him.

"This isn't good, they are giving us 15 minutes to have all the team members present or we forfeit." Tokagero said in a panic. "F*CKKKKKK" Rio screamed. "Looks like you dogged an ass whopping, consider yourself very lucky" One of the members of Soul Reapers said. The leader maybe, dark, maybe even pure black eyes. With a cold stare he winked at Rio and chuckled. "Lucky, I'll show you lucky." Rio begin to walk towards the guy. "Gentleman, fighting isn't allowed before the bell rings. Or both teams will be kicked out." Smiled the secretary at the front desk. "Team Asakura, you have 10 minutes to have all of your team members signed in." The secretary smiled again. She was just a bit too jolly, weird. Thought Pilika.

"I know, I'll use my charm to distract her." Rio said as he pulled out his comb and begin touching up his hair before walking over to the front desk. "Yeah, that face of yours should surely buy some time." Cory laughed. "Watch and learn." Rio said and leaned on the desk. "Beautiful day, but surely not as beautiful as you." Rio said and flashed a wide smile. "Oh, you're too sweet." Blushed the secretary. "Your team has 5 minutes left." She added. "B*tch" Rio mumbled and walked away.

"Guys we have to think of something quick. Like right this second!" Tokagero said, still in a panic. "I don't have any more ideas." Rio said, with uneasiness in his voice. "Why don't you just ask for more time." Cory said. "That isn't going to work, we will be forfeited. Oh man, I don't know what to do." Tokagero paced.

"I'm here." Yoh said walking to his team. He looked bad, he clothes were torn, bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept all night. He looked different too, very different, Thought Pilika. Yoh walked to the sign in desk and filled out his information. Without another word to his team he walked to the battle ground and stood like a man asking for death. "I'm here" he mumbled to himself.


End file.
